The polyphenylene ether resins are a family of engineering thermoplastics that are well known to the polymer art. These polymers may be made by a variety of catalytic and non-catalytic processes from the corresponding phenols or reactive derivatives thereof. By way of illustration, certain of the polyphenylene ethers are disclosed in Hay, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,874 and 3,306,875, and in Stamatoff, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,357 and 3,257,358. In the Hay patents, the polyphenylene ethers are prepared by an oxidative coupling reaction comprising passing an oxygen-containing gas through a reaction solution of a phenol and a metal-amine complex catalyst. Other disclosures relating to processes for preparing polyphenylene ether resins, including graft copolymers of polyphenylene ethers with styrene type compounds, are found in Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,761; Sumitomo, U.K. Pat. No. 1,291,609; Bussink et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,337,499; Blanchard et al., 3,219,626; Laakso et al., 3,342,892; Borman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,116, Hori et al., 3,384,619; Faurote et al., 3,440,217; Cooper et al., 3,661,848, 3,733,299, 3,838,102, and 3,988,297. Disclosures relating to metal based catalysts which do not include amines, are known from patents such as Wieden et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,442,885 (copper-amidines); Nakashio et al., 3,573,257 (metal-alcoholate or -phenolate); Kobayashi et al., 3,455,880 (cobalt chelates); and the like. In the Stamatoff patents, the polyphenylene ethers are produced by reacting the corresponding phenolate ion with an initiator, such as peroxy acid salts, an acid peroxide, a hypohalite, and the like, in the presense of a complexing agent. Disclosures relating to non-catalytic processes, such as oxidation with lead dioxide, silver oxide, etc., are described in Price et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,212. Cizek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435 discloses polyphenylene ether-sytrene resin compositions. All of the above-mentioned disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
In the prior art, rubber-modified styrene resins have been admixed with polyphenylene ether resins to form compositions that have modified properties. The Cizek patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435, discloses rubber-modified styrene resin-polyphenylene ether resin compositions wherein the rubber component is of the unsaturated type such as polymers and copolymers of butadiene. The physical properties of these compositions are such that it appears that many of the properties of the styrene resins have been upgraded, while the moldability of the polyphenylene ethers is improved.
Nakashio et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,945 discloses that from 0.5 to 15% by weight of an EPDM-modified styrene resin may be used to upgrade the impact strength of polyphenylene ether resins. In Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,191 it is disclosed that when the highly unsaturated rubber used in compositions of the type disclosed by Cizek, is replaced with EPDM rubber that has a low degree of residual unsaturation, the thermal oxidative stability and color stability are improved. The disclosures of the Nakashio et al. and Cooper et al. patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The impact strength of the Cooper et al. compositions is superior to that of a polyphenylene ether resin alone or that of similar compositions comprised of unmodified polystyrene; however, the impact strength of the Cooper et al. compositions is inferior to that of similar compositions comprised of polystyrene modified with polybutadiene rubber, such as a composition known as FG-834, available from Foster-Grant Co. As is disclosed in Abolins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,841, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, the impact strength of the Cooper et al. compositions can be improved by incorporating therein impact modifiers such as an emulsion-grafted EPDM polystyrene copolymer.
It is disclosed in copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 671,344, filed Mar. 29, 1976, that compositions of a polyphenylene ether resin, a styrene resin, and a radial teleblock copolymer of a vinyl aromatic compound and a conjugated diene, e.g., a styrene-butadiene radial teleblock copolymer, provide molded articles of good impact strength. In copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 752,024, filed Dec. 20, 1976, it is disclosed that compositions prepared from a polyphenylene ether resin, a styrene resin, and a hydrogenated radial teleblock copolymer of a vinyl aromatic compound and a saturated rubber provide molded articles of improved surface gloss. The disclosures of the above patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that when compositions are prepared from a polyphenylene ether resin, an EPDM rubber-modified alkenyl aromatic resin, and a hydrogenated radial teleblock copolymer, the resulting compositions provide molded articles of improved Izod impact strength and good melt viscosity.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide improved compositions that are based on polyphenylene ether resins, modified alkenyl aromatic resins, and hydrogenated radial teleblock copolymers.
Another object of this invention is to provide molding compositions and molded articles that are based on a polyphenylene ether resin, an EPDM-modified alkenyl aromatic resin, and a hydrogenated radial teleblock copolymer that have improved Izod impact strength.
It is also an object of this invention to provide the above-described, improved molding compositions in reinforced and/or flame-retardant embodiments.